Heart of the Matter
by Masked Mouse
Summary: This is a oneshot to DarkFlameTailz to the fanfic Vengence. Please read and review no flames.


Heart of the Matter:

(A/N: This is a oneshot to DarkFlameTailz fanfic Vengence. I don't know any the characters. Alyson, Garent belong to me. Clafmore belongs to DarkFlameTailz. Please enjoy, read and review, no flames.)

Basil had returned from seeing Richard as he had given him some advice and to take some pills he had signed him for. Basil groaned he hated the way Richard reacted to Alyson It wasn't her fault that she left. Maybe the girl wanted to follow her heart. At least she was doing all she can to bring the family back together by finding her missing mother. Rebecca who was she why was her history to remain a mystery to this day.

He wondered how many years it had been since Alyson had last seen her. Twenty three, twenty four as Basil tried to guessed her age. He had taken one of the pills after dinner. As he had got ready for bed. He wondered if these dreams never stop even if Richard or anyone tried to halt the effect. He had a strange day as he had got dressed into his night clothes as he pulled back the covers.

''Basil'' came Dawson's voice as he was by the bedroom door. ''Ah Dawson how is Alyson'' said Basil. ''Aly she is doing fine I feel it best if it is arlight with you if she stay here with us'' said Dawson. ''Aly'' asked Basil confused. ''She told me to call her that for short if I wanted too'' said Dawson. Basil shrugged his shoulders this girl was strange even from her first meeting.

Basil felt this wasn't the first or second time they had met. He had met her on a case that she had got involve which that sewer rat Ratigan had dragged her into. He had rescued Alyson and brought her back to her father safe sound. Wait a minute Basil thought Alyson was going through the same thing I was expect it wasn't Clafmore it was Ratigan had her tortured.

''I think that is a great idea for I fear the misery Richard will give her'' said Basil. ''Basil did you know the young lad'' asked Dawson. Basil thought for a while would he dare break his promise to Alyson. If she didn't want her father to know even she wanted no one else to know then. ''He arrived in London he was visiting the girl and her father'' said Basil stopping himself. The memory of that trial. Did he push Alyson to far to make her lose her mind. He wondered how did he escape from prison that night. Then it hit him Alyson was there that night what if she knew something that he didn't.

''I feel it is best you rest Basil you will see Alyson at breakfast in the morning'' said Dawson. Basil felt he wanted to protest but it felt wrong to do so. He lay in bed as he was tossing and turning. He was in another of his dreams. He could feel any moment Ratigan or Clafmore. He had to get out at once.

He felt someone pounce on top of him. He tried to scream but the words got stuck in his throat. He felt sharp claw nails stick into his back and sides. Something hit him hard on the back of the head. Luckily it hadn't smashed his skull. Basil cried out in pain as a claw dug deep into his eye as it created a long scar. Basil tried to breath for air.

''Now, now Ratigan you had your fun it is my turn'' said Clafmore's voice which Basil frozen in place. He felt Ratigan move off of him. ''Miss me Basil'' Clafmore's voice purred into his ear. Basil tried to struggle free but it was no use as he was held in a tight grip. As he felt one of Clafmore put one of his hands over his face to lifted his chin to look into his eyes. As he felt a hand quickly about to touch him.

Suddenly something blinded Clafmore making him drop Basil. As the mysterious light surrounded the darkness. ''What is going on'' yelled Ratigan. As Basil watched a figure was emerging from the light. He saw it was Alyson. It looked like her but her brown hair was loose as some came down her back as some lay on each side of her shoulders wearing a long white dress like robe with sleeves that fluttered in the wind. He saw she was holding something in one arm using a free hand to usher him towards her.

It seemed the light that created her was keeping the two away from Basil. As she was putting a protection barrier on him. ''Basil you were born with a heart of gold don't let it be lost in the dark come to me I will help you leave this nightmare'' said Alyson as her voice was giving him a guidance to freedom. Basil stepped a fot forward. He stopped staring at the thing bundle in her arm that she was holding it in. He saw a tiny brown fur baby girl with a patch of dark hair rested so peacefully.

At least she is having a peaceful rest Basil thought to himself. He shook his head not to be spiteful towards this child. He guessed straight away who the mother was. ''You have created a treasure in years to come'' said Basil staring happily down at her then up to Alyson. ''She is to help bring joy to this world'' said Alyson giving a deep sigh. Basil wondered who the father was who had stolen Alyson's heart. He must had been a charming, handsome and smart creature to do so.

For Alyson was no fool in his eyes. He watched as the baby began to open her eyes as he stared in shock. They were green like his. He tried to control himself. ''Basil come now before it is too late'' said Alyson as Basil thought for a moment. Then he began to take her hand. He saw as she began to dissolve into thousands of tiny different coloured butterflies as they swirled around him.

Basil tried to make a grab for one hoping for a chance Alyson would return. He lowered his head in sadness as the place came back into darkness. ''Alyson please come back I need you'' said Basil in sadness. He jumped out of bed. That dream was both haunting and strange. Basil thought was Alyson trying to tell him something important. And who was that baby she was holding. The odd thing when the light first appear he thought he heard Alyson singing. He had to admit she was a lovely singer.

There was no flaw or fault to her nature or appearance. The only flaws lay in her family a troublesome older brother trying to act smug making her seem small. A father who tried to do his best to make her every day as best he could. To make her the woman she had become. But she had a spirit that Basil couldn't place it maybe that was the mother's part in creating her. For she must have a caring and wild feisty spirit. Basil shook his head as his cheeks went red why was he acting this way to one girl. What secretive spell did she put over him when their paths crossed. Was it her smile, her tiny and slender figure, was it those luring blue eyes that flashed those long elegant lashes. Was it the way she spoke so well, her way of understand the world and seeing for what it truly was in her eyes. He couldn't tell which made him attracted by her as these questions bubbled up inside of him.


End file.
